Jueves
by YuukiYaoi
Summary: Por que Sasuke mira a ese chico rubio sentado en el tren de siempre, pero no sabe nada de él Quiere acercarse. Qué lo mire. Qué le hable. Pero no se atreve, por qué lo pone nervioso. Hasta que un día... NARUSASU


**¡Hola! ^^**

Aquí con una nueva propuesta. ¿Serán tan valientes como para leer todo? O.O?

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo hago fics amorosos con ellos, hahaha xD

Espero les guste. Un Songfic hecho con la canción del mismo titulo.

(Absurdo, absurdo, absurdo: es el cumple de Naru y yo saco un fic que dice once de marzo, osea, ¿Qué onda conmigo? U¬_¬...).

¡Enjoy! xD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Qué alguien te haga sentir cosas sin ponerte un dedo encima, eso es admirable"_

**Mario Benedetti**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Único: A Primera Vista**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es de mañana. Hace un poco de frio y el sol se asoma de entre las nubes para calentar su cuerpo. Otra vez ese tren de siempre, el de cada día. Lo mira detenidamente y a su cuerpo lo recorre un electrizante escalofrio, pero inmediato niega efusivamente con la cabeza y aprieta los puños.

_"Ahora no es momento de echarse para atras"_ se convence y avanza con determinación hacia la puerta de aquel vagón, como cada mañana desde hace un año. Esta es la rutina que no puede perderse. Es muy especial. Muy importante para él.

Antes de entrar, su fuerza de voluntad flaquea y duda un instante; pero ya decidido, frunce el ceño y sigue caminando recto, sin rechistar.

Va despacio, un poco más hasta estar de pie en la entrada del vagón. Disimuladamente recorre con la mirada los asientos, observando así a las personas ahí presentes, y se da cuenta de algo que no es de su agrado.

La ausencia.

_"No vino hoy..."_ Desanimado esta vez, va a sentarse en silencio. Suspiró quedamente y su mirada se torno poco triste. Tan ansioso que estaba de volver a verlo.

Bajo la mirada al reloj en su muñeca derecha.

_"Aun queda algo de tiempo"_ Y mira la entrada del tren.

En un par minutos más esa puerta se cerrará y se dirigirá a su destino, pero él no queria que eso pasara. Tal vez a esa persona se le hizo un poco tarde y por eso aun no ha llegado, si, de seguro es eso. Cerró los ojos y se acomodo mejor la bufanda roja que estaba alrededor de su cuello, la cual, resaltaba el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas —rubor ocasionado por el frio clima—.

Se estaba impacientando, miraba el reloj y miraba la puerta. Hizo esto tres veces seguidas y su ansiedad crecia aun más.

Hasta que finalmente pasó. Lo vió cruzar esa puerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de él.

Ahí esta sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, con su reproductor de musica en mano y los audifonos en sus oidos. Tenia su azulina mirada hacia afuera del vagón por las ventanas del tren, distraido o pensativo, no sabia cual de los dos era.

Era un muchacho alto, rubio, seguramente rondaban por la misma edad.

**Si fuera más guapa, **  
**Y un poco más lista,**  
**si fuera especial, **  
**Si fuera de revista,**  
**Tendria el valor, **  
**De cruzar el vagón,**  
**Y preguntarte quien eres.**

Cuanto deseaba saber como se llama. Una vez miró que al bajar del tren, se le cayó de la parte trasera de su pantalón una hoja de papel. Él la levantó y miró el interior, que decia _**"Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto"**_ pero no sabía si se trataba de él o era para otra persona.

¿Será ese su nombre?

**Te sientas enfrente, **  
**Y ni te imaginas,**  
**Qué llevo por tí, **  
**Mi falda más bonita,**

Se sentó recto, y apreto los puños que estaban sobre sus rodillas. ¿El rubio que esta enfrente habrá notado que se esforzó en escoger su ropa y así verse mejor para él? No, claro que no lo ha notado. Ni siquiera lo ha mirado alguna vez.

Vestía un abrigo negro que le quedaba largo y una bufanda roja que resaltaba el tenue color carmin en sus mejillas. Siempre procuraba verse bien para que, por lo menos así, llamara su atención y volteara a verlo. Pero aun no funcionaba. Y esa era una de las cosas que más le frustaba.

Lo sentía como si ignorara su existencia a proposito; y hasta cierto punto eso le daba igual porque realmente no le gustaba llamar la atención —por más que ahora demuestre lo contrario—, pero el hecho de que ese rubio —del cual aun desconocia el nombre—, lo hiciera, no sabe, pero lo estresaba, le molestaba.

No lo aceptaba.

**Y al verte lanzar, **  
**Un bostezo al cristal,**  
**Se inundan mis pupilas.**

Con un mal disimulo, sigue observandolo. Vé como el rubio con su rostro de perfil suelta un suspiro ligero y este choca con el cristal de la ventana del tren, ocasionando que se apañe por el calido aliento.

Sasuke no puede evitar sentir la repentina emoción que llega a su pecho en cuanto ve eso. Claro que desde el principio sabía que sentía algo por ese rubio, no es tonto como para no saber lo que siente. Como por ejemplo ahora, que sin poder evitarlo, sus pupilas se inundaron levemente. La más minima cosa que haga aquel chico, puede causar este tipo de impactos en su cuerpo. ¿Porqué demonios pasaba? ¡agh! No entendia.

No sabía si era amor a primera vista, una obseción, y el simple capricho de que ese rubio lo voltée a ver, porqué por más que intenta llamarle la atención, no lo logra —como pasa con todos—. O al menos no llama su atención de la manera que le gustaria.

De las tres posibilidades que se había planteado anteriormente, se puso meditarlas por separado.

Obseción. La verdad no es como si quisiera saber todo de ese rubio... bueno, hay que aceptarlo. Si, si queria saber todo de ese rubio, pero de la forma sana, osea, lo que una persona normal va conociendo de la otra persona que le gusta, con el tipico "hola, ¿cuál es tú nombre?" "¿Quieres tomar un café?" Y bla bla bla. No se veia a él mismo siguiendolo una noche hasta su casa o investigando hasta el más minucioso detalle sobre su vida. No estaba enfermo a tal extremo. Encima, ¿Para que pasar por esas cosas humillantes? No, no. No es obseción lo que tiene.

Capricho. ¿Solo por capricho queria que lo notara?... No. Él no es alguién patetico que solo busca llamar su atención solo por ese proposito y ya. Suena tonto y no va con él... ¿O será que su orgullo estaba de por medio?, ¿Pero de que modo?: "Soy un Uchiha, y como tal, ningún mortal puede ni debe pasar desapercibida mi presencia"... qué babosada es esa. Tiene orgullo, pero no es un tipo que se crée el ombligo del mundo. Así que en automatico se descarta el capricho.

Y lo que quedaba por último era...

¿Amor a primera vista?

**De pronto me miras,**

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos porque sintió un escalofrio; levantó la vista hacia el frente, y se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirandolo fijamente y de manera profunda.

Esta era la primera vez que lo hacia... el contacto visual después de muchos meses.

**Te miro y suspiras,**  
**Yo cierro los ojos, **  
**Tú apartas la vista,**

El rubio suspiró, y el inmediatamente cerró sus ojos. Dejando fluir las sensaciones que sentía por su cuerpo. Lo puso nervioso. ¡Lo había mirado fijamente!

El blondo apartó la vista al ver la reacción del pelinegro e intento pasar desapercibido eso.

**Apenas respiro, **  
**Me hago pequeñita, **  
**Y me pongo a temblar...**

En cambio, Sasuke seguía nervioso. ¡¿Cómo una simple mirada lo ponia de esa manera?! De pronto se sentía muy pequeño, pero no como si se sintiera menos, sino que, de algún modo, lo había intimidado.

¿Qué decian sus ojos azules? Posiblemente nada y solo lo haya mirado por mirarlo. Sin ningún motivo especial, pero aun así, ¡Demonios! ¡No podia controlarlo!

Un leve temblor recorrio su cuerpo y el aire lo sentía pesado. Se abrazo a si mismo con algo de discreción para no llamar mucho la atención de los otros pasajeros.

Si... abrazandose a si mismo le brindaba cierto calor a su cuerpo y lograba tranquilizarse.

Y durante el recorrido, no volvió a levantar la mirada para ver al rubio, ya que no creia poder sostenerla.

¿Cómo reaccionaria si lo hiciera? No mejor, seguramente.

En una parte del recorrido pasan por un tunel que hace que todo dentro del tren se obscurezca durante un minuto. Sasuke siempre cuenta tres segundos antes de entrar al tunel para que cuando lleguen, cierre los ojos de inmediato y distraiga sus pensamiento otra cosa.

A Sasuke no le a gustado la obscuridad desde que es niño. A pesar de haber crecido y que no le teme a nada más a su alrededor, la obscuridad siempre ejerce cierto sentimiento negativo sobre él, envolviendolo. No le gustaba.

Tres segundos...

Dos segundos...

Un segundo...

La obscuridad llegó y lo atrapó.

Sasuke Uchiha no era ningún cobarde, y no, tampoco es como si lo estuviera evitando, es solo que... ¡Se había sentido enfermo! Si, esa era la razón por la que no fue a clases durante toda la semana.

No es como si estuviera mintiendo para no agarrar el único tranporte que lo llevaria al colegio: El tren.

No, definitivamente no mentía...

Pero tampoco podia pasarse todo el año sin ir a clases. Era su obligación asistir y salir adelante.

Además, ya había pasado una semana, ¿En que podria afectarle volver a ver a ese tipo?, En nada, ¿Verdad? Todo debía seguir su curso. Haria como que no lo ve en el mismo vagón de siempre, a la misma hora de siempre, desde hace un año exactamente.

**Y así pasan los días, **  
**De lunes a vienes,**  
**Como las golondrinas del poema de becquer,**  
**De estación a estación, **  
**Enfrente tu y yo,**  
**Va y viene el silencio.**

Llega el lunes. Aun lo esta dudando. ¿Dudando? ¡El es un Uchiha, no tiene de que dudar! Así que decidido volvió a la estación donde agarra el tren. Miró la hora _"Ya casi llego"_ pensó por inercia y dirigio su mirada dentro del tren, por las puertas abiertas _"¿Ya estara ahí dentro?"_ se preguntó algo nervioso.

A veces pasaba que el rubio se encontraba dentro del vagón antes que él o viceversa. ¿Qué será hoy? ¿Ya esta ahí sentado con sus audifonos puestos y la mirada pensativa al igual que siempre? Solo había un modo de averiguarlo.

Por algúna razón le parece un poco dificil obligar a sus piernas moverse según su voluntad. Vamos ¿Qué pasa, estúpido cuerpo? ¿Porqué no te mueves como tú dueño te lo ordena?

Tal vez es por el pequeño suceso de hace una semana, cuando sus ojos obscuros se encontraron con ese par azul.

Apretó los puños, decidido: _"Esto es por el colegio"_ puso excusa.

Pero por más decidido que se encontrara o por más excusas que pusiera, un leve temblor en las piernas se hizo presente. Con lentitud se dirigió a la puerta del tren, y ya en esta, hizo lo de siempre. Recorrio disimuladamente la estancia...

Ya estaba sentado.

**De pronto me miras, **  
**Te miro y suspiras,**  
**Yo cierro los ojos, **  
**Yo cierro los ojos,**  
**Tú apartas la vista, **  
**Apenas respiro,**  
**Me hago pequeñita, **  
**Y me pongo a temblar...**

Lo pero era que, al entrar, otra vez esos ojos se posaron sobre el, observandolo.

El pelinegro intentó sostenerle la mirada de la misma manera. El rubio lo miró con un poco más de intesidad y a Sasuke le dieron unas horrendas ganas de salirse del tren. Retrodecio unos pasos para hacerlo pero justo en ese instante cerrarón las puertas.

_"Esto no me esta pasando"_ piensa mientras se aferra con sus manos de uno de los tubos que estan ahí a la entraba para sostenerse. El tren comienza a moverse y el pelinegro —con los ojos cerrados por el bochorno de no poner sostenerle la mirada— se tambalea.

El rubio mirá que esta por caerse, así que se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a él, pasando un brazo por su espalda para sostenerlo con firmeza y con la otra mano se agarra del mismo modo que el pelinegro. Se ve que es muy fuerte, por que al momento de hacer eso, ambos se quedan quietos mientras el tren avanza.

Sasuke se conmociona y no sabe que hacer o que pensar. ¿Decirle "gracias"? Noooo, seria muy vergonzoso decirle a un chico "gracias" por que tú estabas a punto de caerte, tú que también eres un chico, pero no uno tan fuerte. ¡Un chico que no puede sostenerse a sí mismo!

¿Espezar una conversación casual con un simple: "hola"?...

¡Eso seria aun más patetico!

**Y entonces ocurre, **  
**Despiertan mis labios,**  
**Pronuncian tú nombre tartamudeando,**  
**Supongo que que piensas:**  
**"Qué chica más tonta"**  
**Y me quiero morir.**

—Na-Naruto...

Tartamudeó un nombre que seguramente no es de él.

_"Seguro a de pensar que soy un chico tonto... que verguenza, me quiero morir"_

**Pero el tiempo se para, **  
**Y te acercas diciendo:**  
**"Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos. **  
**Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren"**

Al contrario de lo que creyó que haria, el rubio se acercó aun más a él y le susurró al oido:

—Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos. —el pelinegro se sorprendio. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no se supone que era inexistente? ¿Que no lo ignoraba a proposito? ¿Qué significa esa confesión tan repentina? El corazón va a estallarle si no deja de sentirse tan... ¿Feliz?— Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren. —terminó de decirle con una sonrisa radiante que nunca creyó que veria.

Un montón de maripositas brincaban en su estomago. En cualquier momento caeria desmayado si no controlaba sus alborotadas emociones, ¿Pero como puede estar tranquilo? ¡Rayos! Si lo esta tocando, le sonrie, lo mira intensamente, le dice que lo extrañaba, y como si no fuera suficiente, hasta le confieza que agarra ese tren sólo por él.

¿Una persona de su estatura podia albergar la felicidad de más de mil personas? Se preguntó Sasuke.

**Y ya estamos llegando, **  
**Mi vida ha cambiado,**  
**Un día especial, **  
**Este once de marzo,**  
**Me tomas la mano, **  
**Llegamos a un tunel,**  
**Qué apaga la luz...**

El tunel de cada mañana se esta acercando. Su momento feliz parece que culminará con un tonto miedo a la oscuridad que aun no puede superar. Si tan solo no existiera ese tunel.

El rubio mira que un leve temblor aparece en el cuerpo del pelinegro. No lo conoce exactamente ni sabe por que su cuerpo esta reaccionando así, pero desde que lo vio por primera vez hace un año, lo ha querido en silencio, atesorando conocerlo mejor, sin embargo nunca hayo la forma o el momento adecuado para acercarse a él, ya que parecia que ese pelinegro era timido o algo parecido.

Pero ahora que lo tiene enfrente y vé que necesita alguna clase de apoyo, él intentará darselo de alguna manera.

¿Pero que puede hacer?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le agarró la mano con suavidad y firmeza al pelinegro, haciendolo sobresaltar un poco, pero finalmente dejó de temblar.

Y llegó el tunel qué apaga la luz...

**Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos,**  
**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios,**  
**Dices que me quieres, **  
**Y yo te regalo,**  
**El último soplo de mi corazón...**

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, el blondo busco con la llema de sus dedos el rostro albino del pelinegro. Tocó lentamente hasta ascender y encontrar sus mejillas, y ahí dejó su mano. Queria darle un beso, pero a veces era tan impulsivo que no sabía si sus deceos se debian a que finalmente había podido acercarsele, vaya, cuantas veces había imaginado la escena.

Los segundos corrian bajo la obscuridad del tunel. Sasuke pensó que toco su mejilla para darle un beso, pero al parecer la emoción del momento lo estaba engañando. Solo él deseaba ese esperado contacto. ¿Cuando volveria a precentarsele una oportunidad así? Posiblemente nunca más.

Sasuke se solto de la mano del rubio y con ambas manos busco el rostro de este. Una rafaga de valentía llegó a su pecho y lo beso en los labios. Solo duró un pequeño instante que pareció eterno. Separarón sus rostros y aun quedaban unos segundos se obscuridad.

Se escuchó un susurro en su oido:

_"Te quiero mucho"_

La obscuridad se fue y la luz iluminó el interior del vagón.

Ambos se miraron al rostro. El rubio sonreiar y en sus ojos se veia un inusual brillo. Estaba feliz.

Al verlo, Sasuke que dió cuenta de que no era obsesión o capricho lo que sentía por el rubio...

Era amor.

Y ahora lo sabía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extra:**

Dos años después...

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto llegó gritando feliz al lado del Uchiha— ¿Sabes que día es este? —lo abrazó cariñosamente y el pelinegro se dejo hacer como siempre que andaba de buenas.

—¿Tú cumpleaños?

—No.

—¿Mi cumpleaños?

—Nop.

—¿El cumpleaños de alguién?

—No-oh, ¿No sabes que se festeja hoy?

—Naruto, si lo supiera no andaria intentando adivinar.

—Bueno, pues es... ¡Es nuestro aniversario de cuando nos conocimos, dattebayo! —gritó feliz mientras lo besaba.

—Cierto —alcanzó a decir entre tantos besos— pensé que no lo ibas a recordar.

—¿Cómo no, teme? Sí este día es para recordate cuanto te amo.

—Yo también Dobe, yo también.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

¡Sayonara!


End file.
